Underground protective shelters have long been used by humankind for protection from severe natural weather phenomena such as tornadoes, hurricanes, severe thunderstorms and the like. Typically, such a shelter is built underground to provide maximum protection from high velocity winds, flying projectiles and hail. The construction of such shelters has taken on many different forms, including dirt, brick and concrete structures. However, a primary disadvantage of such shelters is the permanent nature of such a structure, and the need for significant earth moving in order to construct such shelters.
Mobile home dwellers face the most serious danger from severe weather storms. Severe injuries and deaths are much more common with those living in a mobile home when severe weather strikes. Another shortcoming with such living arrangements is the typical leasing arrangement for the land upon which the mobile home is located. With a mobile home lot leasing arrangement, the lessee is less likely to be in a position to construct a permanent "in-ground" severe storm shelter without special permission from the lessor. Further, if a mobile home is moved, the expense in construction of a permanent shelter is lost as it becomes a fixture with the land. It is also fairly common for "snowbirds", or persons with winter homes in warmer climates, to own a mobile home yet not own the land upon which the mobile home is situated. For these and other reasons of portability convenience, a need exists for a portable severe weather storm shelter.
The portable severe weather storm shelter of the present invention is functionally easy to install and anchor permanently to the ground, less expensive than in-ground shelters, easy and safe to use as well as unique in its construction.